Blue Christmas and Monopoly
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Set between the Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Hero. Christmas at the Blofis-household. With some magical intervention from Persephone. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Blue Christmas and Monopoly || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Blue Christmas and Monopoly – Persephone's Blessing

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; set between Battle of the Labyrinth and Last Olympian

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, likewise the Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, fluff

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Tyson, Persephone, Grover Underwood, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: Nico fell in love after visiting Percy to tell him about his plan as to how they could defeat Kronos – so what is he supposed to do now? Help comes in the strangest forms and from the strangest sources, though, because his step-mother decides to step in. And before you bother, as always I take some liberties with Nico. Because him bleaching out in the underworld is the most stupid thing Rick Riordan ever did. That's not the way things work. Would Hazel have bleached out, too if she would have stayed down there? Is that what had happend to Michael Jackson all those years ago? Really now.

**Blue Christmas and Monopoly**

_Persephone's Blessing_

It all started with the blue birthday cake and Sally Jackson. The lovely woman accepted him into her home like he belonged there all along. He couldn't remember when he last felt like he was part of an actual family, but playing Monopoly with Sally, Paul, Tyson and Percy left him with a deep longing.

He wanted more of that.

He wanted to hear Percy's beautiful laugh and – oh, damn it.

You see, it had all been good and dandy until they both went to bed and Nico's eyes lingered just a moment too long on the lean, pale body of the son of Poseidon. But Nico tried to push those thoughts away and he told the green-eyed half-blood about his plan and when he wanted to leave, Sally stopped him and invited him over for Christmas. The problem at hand was that this overly motherly woman was no one the son of Hades could deny.

So he hid in Hades' palace and dreaded the holidays. He spend most of his days between August and December alone in his chamber and sulked, just like he was supposed to as a child of Hades – or so he told himself.

Christmas Eve neared and Nico was freaked out. Though one day, not all that far from the dreaded holiday, someone knocked at his door. He wondered briefly who would dare to interrupt him in his self-pity.

"Nico? Are you in there?", asked a chiming, female voice.

His stepmother? Of all living and dead beings in Hades what would Persephone want from him? The last time she came willingly to him was to transform him into a dandelion – and he was still mad about that incident. But she opened the door nonetheless and walked up to him to sit beside him on the bed. Some moments passed in total and rather awkward silence.

"What do you want? Turn me in a dandelion again? Or maybe a daisy this time?" , asked her step-son sharply.

"No, not this time. You see... I've observed some changes in your behavior as of lately and so did your father. But he's way too oblivious to notice what's wrong with you. But I've seen those glances and heard those sighs before. I know longing when faced with it. Your father was the same when fell for me. So I'm bolt and take a guess that you're in love. And if I had to make another guess I'd say that you fell for that pretty son of Poseidon, because you blush every time you look at something either blue or involving water. You're really not good at hiding such things, boy. So... After I calmed your father down by telling him that you neither are taking drugs nor are suicidal, I told him what exactly your problem is-"

"You did _**what**_?", interrupted Nico wide-eyed.

"-and after he lost his composure again, he seemed fine with it."

"He seemed _**what**_?", exclaimed the son of Hades in a state of shock.

"Are you hard of hearing? He saw the once-in-all-times chance of an union between himself and Poseidon. As you certainly know, it's always been your father against both of his brothers. Now that he has the chance to get on the good side of one of them, he wouldn't let it pass."

"You mean, my father is actually all right with the idea of me and Percy like – dating?"

"You certainly have a problem with hearing. We should send you to Apollo some time so he can check on you. Since your father recognized this chance for himself he's happier than, well, ever I guess. And a happy Hades means a better time down here for me so I'm going to help you. Just watch out for a sign from me."

With those words the Spring Goddess vanished again, leaving a completely stunned Nico to stare at the spot she had occupied just moments ago.

Christmas Eve arrived and he sat between Grover and some chick called Rachel Elizabeth Dare on a couch, playing Monopoly with the Blofis-Jacksons. He was loosing, but that was fine, because he was still having the time of his life. Still, when the bell rang he volunteered to go open it. From the living room he could hear his host calling something after him.

"It's Percy. He's late because he wanted to go and pick Tyson up", explained Paul.

He opened the door and the cyclops ran past him into the living room. Dark-brown eyes appreciated the sight in front of him – the son of Poseidon looked stunning, as always. They returned to the living room together, though the red-head grinned and giggled like a little girl, pointing at them like there was something unbelievable hilarious going on.

She pointed over their heads and said: "You have to kiss!"

Nico blinked irritated at the mistletoe above their heads and tried to remember if that one had hung there before, but all thoughts were lost on him once he felt soft lips touch his own. The first thing he saw as the nice touch left him was a very flustered Percy fiddling with his shirt and the first thing he heard was Missus Jackson's confused voice.

"I could have sworn I didn't put any mistletoes in the apartment... Wait, that looks like it grew out of the wall, but that's not possible..."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
